Heart like Stone, Hands like Fire
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: My Sweet Prince. What if you fell in love with Falitna rather than the six princes or even Ivan? Even she won't call you anything but a 'commoner.' Could you be the one to change her cold heart? Yes, this story will include a good ending and bad ending.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I have other fanfics to work on but this one really never left me alone. I love My Sweet Prince a lot. I finished both Ivan and Chezem's two endings and working on Lambert right now. I won't spoil anything but Faltina is a character that you meet in Chezem and Lambert's story (at least that I know of) and she's pretty much a side character like Balam and the king. I wish the Shall We Date? Would release Faltina's story too. If they did Ivan, why not Faltina too? Well enough talking, let's begin the story!**

* * *

"You have to get up now." A voice kept shaking me gently from my eternal slumber.

"Mmm.." I muttered turning the other way so I would be left alone. My eyes felt so tired it was a hard enough effort to even open them.

"I know you want to sleep in but you have a job to do and so do I. The princes are waiting for you in the dining hall," he kept shaking me until I felt the softness of the blankets being pulled off my body.

I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone unless I woke up. I stood up and saw Ivan. Of course. My job to choose the next king awaits.

I reluctantly pushed myself off the warmness of my bed, "good morning, "tell them I'll be there in a few minutes," I half mumbled because of the dryness my tongue gets sometimes when I wake up.

Ivan gave a small nod and left the room.

I looked at the calendar in my wall. It marked the 7th day since I began staying at the palace. Since I was the successor of the bracelet, I have to choose the next king. I didn't really ask for this to be honest. I just thought I was doing the right thing by handing the bracelet over to the police when I found it.

But then again, you know the saying; no good deed goes unpunished.

A few minutes later, I arrived in the dining hall, my hair wet from taking a shower. I sat down next to Prince Chezem for a change since I sat next to one prince once a day.

"Hey, morning Sleeping Beauty!" Prince Alvah gave his usual of smiles as he began cutting through his sausages.

"Again with that?" Prince Nagit asked, rolling his eyes. Alvah had been calling me 'Sleeping Beauty' since I first had breakfast with them and overslept.

"Ah come on! Like you have any better nicknames!" Alvah laughed as he ruffled Nagit's hair before he made him stop.

The mornings were always like this. Despite their busy schedules, meal times are the only times they ever sit together. To me, it feels like this is the only time they ever feel like they are brothers rather than royalty. I couldn't help but smile as I began eating.

Everyone's so busy after breakfast that I find myself having time to myself. I often like walking around outside the palace but since it was raining, I decided to wander around the halls for once. The halls were so vast that not even rope could help me find a way out.

As I wandered around the hallways, I heard two voices; one of a man and another of a woman. I saw that one of the rooms was slightly ajar so I peeked in.

"...Now that commoner has to ruin everything!" The man said as I saw him pacing. The woman was seating behind him, standing straight with her hands on her lap.

"We have to find a way to get the bracelet so Lambert can be king." The woman replied.

For some reason, I felt my heart stop at the smoothness of her voice. I refused to let myself panic so I made myself focus harder on the conversation.

"I know, I know..." He was in position where I couldn't see him but I heard his footsteps stop, "for now, your job is to make sure the commoner picks Lambert as king. And then when she picks him, he'll announce that you two are getting married! We'll need to find a better plan maybe as time goes on."

"I'll need to talk to Lambert about this though."

"Alright, do whatever you have to do. Lambert does love you so I'm sure he'll do anything for you."

"Yes father." The woman's voice carried off a hint of sadness. Was it about Prince Lambert?

"You may leave now. I have some important business to attend."

I knew that I'd have to think fast since I saw the woman approaching. I quickly walked away from the door but found myself in the ground. Luckily, the position I was in made it look like I was walking forward.

The woman must've knocked me over when I was trying to walk away. I stood up and saw that she had collapsed too, "I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." I extended my hand for her to hold.

She said nothing as I felt the warmness of her hand touch mine as I helped her up. She looked up at me and gave me a look of disgust, "Oh. Look here, it's the commoner." She brushed past me and walked away.

My heart was pounding and the hand where I touched her hand was warming too much to feel bothered by what she said.

* * *

**So as you can tell, the character's name won't be released so you can imagine it being your character that's in the story. Just to make it fun. Well I think I'm going to like this story. So see you all on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: **Thank you!

**Nightsong1771: **Thanks!

**Alright well I'm back!**

* * *

The mysterious girl who had touched my hand...and plotting to take the bracelet away from me. I have no idea whether to trust my heart or my mind. My heart was beating so fast that it was up to the point where I felt a bit dizzy and nauseous. I decided to return back to my room and just lie down for a while to retrieve my thoughts.

I didn't really need to worry about getting lost since I happened to stop by Ivan and he helped show me to my room.

"Your face is red. Are you feeling well?" Ivan asked me as he lead me back to my room

"Wha-huh? Oh um yeah I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." I replied feeling my face burn up even more.

It felt like he could already see through me since he answered the question that boggled my mind, "If you want to know the woman's name, her name is Falitna. The daughter of the minister, Balam."

Balam...is that the man she was talking with? The man who is planning to trick me to get Lambert the bracelet? Should I tell Ivan what I heard?

I decided not to. I'm only a commoner with little to no power whatsoever and who knows what they'll do if I ever blurt it. The only power I have is choosing who will be the next king but even that can be easily taken away.

Once I arrived in my room the first thing I did was look for the bracelet. I picked it up and stared at it. If I let them trick me, then I'm free and I could go home...but it'll be in bad hands. Everyone probably thinks I'm the person in bad hands but I know in my heart that the bracelet has to go to someone worthy of taking care of such a vast and beautiful country.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Alvah took me out sightseeing. I saw the park and the city and it felt beautiful and something that could come out of a fairy tale. Too bad Alvah wouldn't stay at one place for long. Even though I'm a young woman, I still found myself struggling to keep up with him. By the end of the day, my feet were sore. Luckily Alvah took me to a Japanese restaurant where I finally managed to rest and finally eat food I never realized I missed so much.

"Do you miss your home country?" He asked as he struggled to pick up a dumpling with his chopsticks.

I laughed as I showed him how to properly hold chopsticks, "Yeah, a little."

"Well don't worry. Just get along with one of us and you'll pick that person!" He made it seem so simple but he doesn't realize what's really behind all that.

"Alvah?" I didn't need to see her to recognize her. It was Falitina.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. Great.

"Hi Falitina! Come join us!" Alvah smiled as he gestured to an empty next to me.

Falitna cast me a glare before she smiled at Alvah, "it would be an honor, Alvah." She sat down next to me.

My cheeks kept burning up with the fact she was sitting next to me. I couldn't help but often cast a glance at her as I tried to eat. Her flawless skin, her manners, and the jewelry that seemed to make her skin even more glowing seemed to make her more beautiful. She looked like she could be a Goddess at first glance. It was until I realized Alvah had been calling my name over five times, "Huh? Oh! Sorry, Alvah. What were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask why you weren't eating. You haven't even taken a bite since…" his voice trailed off slowly as he glanced at Falitna, who wasn't paying any mind to our conversation.

Oh God Alvah…it isn't what you think it is! I felt like I was going to vomit if Alvah said what was on his mind.

"Since well we got here! I didn't take you here to just not eat!" Alvah laughed and I felt sudden relief. He changed the topic, "So Falitna, are you enjoying this meal?"

"Yes. I've never had anything like this to be honest. It's all so delicious I don't think I can even finish it!" Falitna gave a small smile to Alvah.

"Well I'm sure you know she's from Japan. I think that maybe she can teach you how to cook this since nothing tastes better homemade!" Alvah smiled as he gave me a wink…is he actually…?

"Her? Cooking?" She acted like she never heard of those words before, "cooking? Isn't that for commoners and our servants?"

"Uh no…cooking is for everyone. I-I'm sure food is great when it's prepared by a different person but it's even better when you cook it yourself." I said as I managed to look at Falitina eye-to-eye.

She looked at me fully well for the first time, "well I guess so. But I've never held a pot and pan in my life. Nor do I ever plan to." With her meal finished, she stood up and bowed, "thank you Alvah for joining me for dinner. I'm sure I'll return the favor somehow." She looked at me, "And thank you for accompanying me." She walked away before Alvah and I could even get a chance to reply.

After we finished our meals, we walked back to the castle.

"So…I'm guessing you have a thing for Falitna, huh?" Alvah said as we walked back.

"What?! What could make you think that?" I said stopping.

He chuckled, "I'm not stupid. I saw how you looked at her. It's a shame though since you were actually pretty cute." He walked away, forcing me to run to catch up.

* * *

**I'm planning to make this story 10 chapter at least, much like the game. I'm pretty sure it'll be more than that. So I'm planning to update this story at least once a week or every two weeks. I'll work it out later. So thanks for reading and see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lettucegarden04**; yep, I honestly hope Shall We Date? Will do a Yuri app. I know that in Japan, gay marriage is illegal but I don't think it'll sentence them to death to make one app dedicated to Yuri. Especially since a lot of anime and dating sims are Yuri but not enough. I've got half a mind to send this fanfic to them and beg them to have Falitna as a playable character, even for a limited time. As a girl who likes both genders, I just hope this fanfiction can at least inspire Shall We Date? To make a Yuri app. That's all I ask of them. Wow I wrote a lot. ah yes, that's my mistake! So sorry! Please accept 3 chocolates as an apology. *gives chocolate.*

* * *

"Do you know Falitna by any chance?" I asked Prince Chezem the next morning. I heard that Prince Chezem is actually a friend of Falitna so I decided to ask him about her. We were both making small talk about various things so I decided to bring up the subject.

"She's my childhood friend." Prince Chezem smiled as he reflected back on memories, "she's a very beautiful person. She may seem rude and mean at first but as you get to know her better, she's one of the nicest people in the world."

"And her engagement to Prince Lambert?" I wanted to know more.

Does she really love Lambert?

"Ah yes...he proposed to her over 3 months ago and they're still working on when the wedding should be." Chezem said. I guess he noticed my disappointment because he added in, "I'm not sure if she loves him though."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. I guess Prince Alvah must've told Prince Chezem about yesterday.

He sighed, "well I know this is a bit old-fashioned but sometimes highborn fathers will arrange the marriage of their daughters to either make a deal or gain more power. Minister Balam wants more power so he had set up my brother and her. Lambert loves her but I'm not sure if Falitna likes him back. She wouldn't tell me when I asked. She just said it was part of her duty to become a princess."

"Oh." It was the only word I managed. So Lambert and Falitna's engagement is only over power? If Lambert loves Falitna, does he know the scheme behind his back?...Does Falitna love him back?

"Do you have a crush on Falitna?" Prince Chezem interrupted my thoughts.

"I-...can't have a crush on her! She's already engaged to someone else and that isn't right!" I responded.

Prince Chezem gently took my hand, "but the engagement could be of power. Even if you won't admit that you like her, then do me a favor; be her friend. I don't think I've ever seen her get along with girls. Be her first female friend then, alright?"

I nodded. I could get to know Falitna better. I realize it doesn't matter if I do have a crush on her or not; I want to get to know her better and get close to her. That's all I want, "thanks, Prince Chezem."

"No need to be formal." He said and the conversation jumped.

* * *

I went to my room to find Falitna sitting at the edge of the bed. She quickly stood up with a smile that turned to disgust when she saw it was me, "you!"

"Falitna? What are you doing in my room?" I asked. I was just as confused as she was.

"It's Lady Falitna, you commoner. And I was told by note by Prince Lambert to come here. I didn't know it was your room." She looked at the drawer. She must've looked through them, "you have a pretty bad taste in fashion for a commoner."

"I'm sure he made a mistake Fa-Lady Falitna. I'll go get Prince Lambert." I turned to leave.

"No, let me go. I was about to leave anyway." She stood up and began to walk. Before she even managed to get past the doorway, a hand shoved her inside and the door closed.

Before I knew it, she was on top of me, one of my hands holding hers as the other was on Falitna's shoulder. It took a moment or two for us to realize the awkward position we were in before we shrieked and she quickly got off me.

"What the hell was that?!" Falitna shrieked as she tried opening the door, "locked!" She began banging on the door, "help! I'm trapped here with a commoner with a bad taste of fashion!"

I have no idea why but I began laughing at that comment. I just found it amusing.

"What are you laughing at?" Falitna sneered as she stopped banging.

"I just thought what you said was funny."

She thought back a few moments and let out a small giggle, "I suppose it was pretty funny."

"See? This was what I wanted to hear! More talking less arguing!" A voice came out from the door.

"Alvah?!" I asked.

"No it's Nagit."

"Why are you doing this Prince Nagit?" Falitna asked.

"You'll thank me later!" He shouted cheerfully.

"But what about food, clothing and entertainment?!" Falitna gasped.

"There's food hidden somewhere. You two will have to work together to find it. You can borrow her clothes and you two can entertain yourselves." Nagit laughed, "see you two girls tomorrow!"

"Nagit!" We screamed and banged on the door to no avail. He may be a prince but he can be mischievous. I don't know what he did but no one came rushing to the door.

"What did Alvah tell him? So we're stuck here." Falitna muttered, "great."

"It could've been worse though. He could've trapped us in a dark room with nothing. At least we have food hidden here somewhere." I said.

"I suppose." She said with a sigh, "I wish I ate first before I came here. I'm starving."

"Then let's go look for the food."

"Isn't that a commoner thing?" She asked.

"Yes, Falitna. Everything is a commoner thing. Even breathing is a commoner thing!" I said a bit fed up with her 'commoner' attitude.

She chuckled, "you know...you really are pretty funny...," as if to joke and show that she was ready to be my friend, "for a commoner."

* * *

**Even though this story isn't very popular I still enjoy updating it. Just reminds me that I'm writing for enjoyment not reviews. We'll see you all later!**


End file.
